


Working With You [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/F, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary of "Working With You" by longwhitecoats.</p>
<p>For the MCU Kissing Fest 2015, prompt: "Helen Cho/Sif, teamwork."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working With You [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Working With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929173) by [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats). 



Length: 6:22  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/working%20with%20you.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI!!


End file.
